


i need to see you

by space_girlfriends2187



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_girlfriends2187/pseuds/space_girlfriends2187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael feels hurt after Simon betrayed him, he needs to see him<br/>Simon feels guilty after what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need to see you

**Author's Note:**

> they are really gay  
> im still not over the finale so i wrote this  
> sorry if there are mistakes  
> im saphael trash  
> I didnt mean for it to be this long it just kinda happened  
> i also have a shadowhunters blog where you can ask for any requests at simon-santiago.tumblr.com

Simon has betrayed us.  
Me, Simon has betrayed me. How could he do this to me? I loved him, I thought he loved me too. I guess I’m just a fool. He will always choose Clary over me. How can she be so blind? How can she choose that blonde shadowhunter over Simon? Beautiful Simon, I’ve been alone for so long and I let him in, just for him to betray me.  
‘Adios’ damn that shadowhunter. Thank god she saved him, I don’t know what I would have done. I could never hurt Simon. He needs to know. I need a real goodbye, I need him to be safe.  
‘Humm that’s strange’ Simon says looking at his phone as he wakes up the night after they finally freed Clary’s mum, the night after he betrayed Raphael, he was ashamed of himself. He really cared about Raphael and he hated that he had to hurt him like that, he cares for Raphael possibly loves him, like how he used to love Clary. After he met Raphael, worked alongside him and got to know him, he started to care for Raphael.  
He had 10 missed calls from Raphael and 20 text messages. They were all the same he wanted to know if he could talk and if he was okay. As he read through the messages the guiltier he felt about what he had done. He calls Raphael back and he picks up after the first ring, ‘where are you? Are you alright? Can we meet? I need to see you’ Simon can barely get a word in, ‘stop, yes don’t worry I’m fine. Where do you want to meet?’ they agree to meet at the place they first met. Outside the entrance to the city of bones.  
Raphael arrives early, in hand he has all of Simon’s things in bag and one of his jackets for Simon to keep to remember him. Then he sees him, Simon is alone and a little scared. Wow even after what happened Raphael can’t help but love him. ‘I’m glad you came, I was worried you would think it was a trap.’ Raphael says as he walks from behind the shadows. ‘I didn’t even think for a second that it would be. I’m so sorry. If there was any other option I would have taken it. You can’t believe how sorry I am, it was the only way of helping Clary’s mum and she’s always been like a second mum to me and the only reason I was ever captured by you was to save her, it was always about family and doing what is right. I never wanted to hurt you, I-‘ Raphael kisses him, Simon did always talk too much. Simon deepens the kiss, pulling Raphael in and not letting him go. Even though they moved at vampire speed, the kiss seemed to be moving in slow motion.  
Simon eventually stops even though he wants so much more. ‘Wow, that’s one way to shut me up’ ‘why are we stopping? Why are you talking?’ Raphael whispers out as he reaches for Simon’s lips. ‘I thought we should talk, this is amazing and I can’t believe you feel the same way I do but what about what I did an-‘ ‘mi amor, why must you ruin the moment, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. All I know is that I want you’ he says as he looks deeply into Simon’s eyes ‘you betrayed the vampires, and everyone knows. I want to be with you but I need you to be safe’ ‘what should we do then, hey what’s in the bag?’ looking down beside Raphael ‘oh it’s your stuff, I wanted you to have your things just in case someone threw them away’ nervously looking down Raphael added ‘I also put one of my jackets in there, so you could have something of mine’  
‘You’re adorable’ Simon says before giving Raphael a quick peck on the lips. ‘Hiding our relationship, is the only way that we could make things work, I also need you do be safe Raphael’ Raphael agrees, he could never say no to Simon. They spend the rest of the night together, talking, kissing and looking into each other’s eyes. They want to take their time to make everything perfect. Before they know it, an alarm goes off on Raphael’s phone, sadly letting them know that it’s an hour until sun rise. One last kiss before saying goodnight and walking away from each other only thinking of the other’s lips.


End file.
